You Can't Escape From The Past
by Jarafan101
Summary: You can't escape the past right? Well that's what the lairs are going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This pretty little liars story will be set in the future (like my other stories.) And those who are reading my other story I am just waiting for ideas. It will be more like the book then the TV series. They will be grown up. (Caleb isn't in the books so he won't be in this.) They are all 32.

This story is about how their past comes back into their lives.

The Pairings are:

Noel and Aria

Hanna and Mike

(Spencer and Emily are single.)

The Children:

Isis Khan- 16

Jared Jhan- 15 (named after Noel's dead brother in the books.)

Jeanette Hastings- 16

Lana Hastings- 15

Juliet Montgomery- 8

Stacie Montgomery- 16

Alison Fields- 16

Maya Fields- 16

* * *

**There's something about Aria**

Normally on a Friday night, Aria would be sitting on the couch drinking her coffee with Noel. But since Noel was at the Lacrosse reunion she decided to go take the kids out for dinner at that new French place that her mom couldn't stop talking about. "Kids, get your coats on! We're going to dinner!" Within three seconds Isis and Jared where in the car waiting for Aria to drive off. "Is it that place that we went to two weeks ago?" Aria laughed "no! Only you would find their food amazing. I wasn't so convinced that I was eating chicken! Here we are!" As she drove into a parking space Jared raised an eyebrow. "I can't even pronounce that!" Isis smilied "is this the french restaurant grandma told us about?" Aria nodded "be on your best behaviour. This is a treat!" Walking in Jared sighed "so eating frog and horse is a treat?!" The place was pretty empty, only a few people where there so they got shown to a table and ordered their drinks within five minutes. "Jared how was school?" he shrugged "crap I geuss" she rolled her eyes "what about your Isis?" Isis smilied "I got an A on my english essay." She froze at the mention of the letter 'A.' Isis cleared her throat "mom?" Aria went back to normal "that's great! Your dad and I are really proud of your grades!" She checked the clock on her phone. "The drinks should have been here by now- I'll go up to the bar and see what's happening." Aria didn't know what it was but she just _had _to go to the bar. "Excuse me? I was wondering when our drinks where comings?" the waitor looked confused "what's your table number?" Aria took a minute to think. "Table 12!" The waitor didn't look as confused "oh, sorry Miss Montgomery, I'll go check." Aria opened and closed her mouth "actulay it's-" She sighed. "Aria?" She looked at the dark haired man sitting a few feet away from her. At first she didn't recognise him but when she looked a second time a name came into her head. "Ezra!?" He smilied "I was worried that your forgot about me. So how are you?" Aria tossed her brown hair over her shoulder "I'm fine- you?" Ezra smilied "why don't we have a drink and catch up?" She hesitated "sorry but I'm with my kids." He looked startled when she mentioned she had kids "whose the lucky guy?" She looked down at her shoes "Noel. We've been married for seventeen years now." He looked even more startled "I've got to go. But it would be great if we could talk- like old times? You know where to go if you want to talk." As Ezra left the waitor came back. "Your drinks will be at your table very soon." But Aria wasn't listening, she was thinking of Ezra's offer. "Um ok..." she said as she walked back to her table.

**Meet The Hastings**

Spencer regretted getting pregnant at the age of 18. But she felt more relaxed when she found out that Hanna, Aria _and _Emily where in the same situation. But she loved Jeanette more then anything in the world and infact she got pregnant agian like Aria. She raised her two daugthers a little bit easier then the way she was raised by her parents but being a single mother was hard, her daugthers had a mom not a dad and Spencer couldn't be both at the same time. Her phone beeped. It was from Aria.

_Can we come yours? I need someone to talk to. Isis and Jared are with me. _

Spencer replied with ok. She knew her youngest daugther Lana had a _huge_ crush on Jared because she had a look at her diary. But Spencer only did it because she was 'worried about her.' Spencer got out the bottle of wine and two glasses. Jeanette laughed "who's coming over?" Spencer looked at Jeanette "Aria, Isis and Jared-" Lana came running downstairs "is Jared coming?" Jeanette laughed "don't act stupid infront of him!" The doorbell rang. Lana ran to the door "hey guys! Come on in!"

Aria thanked her and sat down on the couch. Isis and Jared went with Jeanette and Lana to watch a horror film upstairs. "What is so important?" She said pouring wine into thier glasses. "I... saw Ezra" Spencer mouth opened "what did he say?!" Aria cleared her throat. "He wants to catch up- and I'm thinking of going." Spencer sighed "if you do it will piss Noel off!" Aria nodded "I know but... it's just coffee at his place" Spencer almost chocked on her wine, she laughed "he wants more then a talk. He invites your for coffee- it's the oldest trick in the book!" Aria took a tiny sip of her wine. "He won't make a move on me... and if he does I will walk out and maybe tell Noel." Spencer sighed deeper, she didn't agree. "Do you still have feelings for Ezra?" she shook her head "no! I made that clear when I married Noel!"

**Aria Meets Ezra**

It was the next mourning after she met Ezra. Noel was teaching Jared Lacross, Isis was at the mall with her friends and Aria was at the front door of Ezra's appartment debating with herself wether to knock or not. She gathered some courage to knock on the door. Ezra opened it and smilied. "I thought you weren't coming. Come in!" The place hadn't changed, she gave him her coat. "Thanks for coming" Aria smilied "I wanted to come." He grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "I know we said coffee but I got up really late so... sit down" he said handing her a beer "I'm surprised that Noel let you come-" she bit her lip "he doesn't know that I'm here..." she took a long sip of her beer. "Have you got a girlfriend?" he shook his head "I had many after you..." They went on for hours, and many beers later Aria and Ezra talked about the good times. Until they both met each others eyes and Ezra gave her an intense kiss before Aria slapped him. "This was a mistake- I'm sorry but I love Noel." She said before storming out of the room.

* * *

**Should Aria cheat on Noel with Ezra? Emily and Hanna in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

This story is about how their past comes back into their lives.

The Pairings are:

Noel and Aria

Hanna and Mike

(Spencer and Emily are single.)

The Children:

Isis Khan- 16

Jared Khan- 15 (named after Noel's dead brother in the books.)

Jeanette Hastings- 16

Lana Hastings- 15

Juliet Montgomery- 8

Stacie Montgomery- 16

Alison Fields- 16

Maya Fields- 16

* * *

**Mother- Daugther Time**

As Hanna was driving up to the Rosewood spa with her daugther Stacie Montgomery she looked out at the window and saw her best friend, Emily Fields coming out of Rosewood day, where she worked as coach for the swim team. She stopped the car. "Hey Em! Do you need a lift?" Emily shook her head "I just want to walk... so going anywhere special?" she asked Hanna smilied and nodded "just the spa. I need to be relaxed..." A thought came to her head. "Oh! I almost forgot. Mike and I are having a party for Juliet on Saturday. She's turning eight! You should come with the girls... Spencer, Aria are coming." Emily bit her lip "sure. What time should I be there for?" Hanna hesitated "Five!" She checked her watch "I've got to get going- nice talking to you bye!" As she drove off she rolled up the windows and smilied through the mirror at Stacie. "You'll love the spa Stace!" Stacie looked up "oh... yeah" Stacie wasn't at all like Hanna. She was the female version of Mike. She played Lacrosse and took no intrest in make up or shopping. When they arrived at the spa, Hanna took her sunglasses off and smilied at Stacie. "You'll love it here- they have a jacuzzi and a huge swimming pool" she said getting out of the car. Stacie just nodded "ok mom. Lets just get this over and done with."

**Your Names**

As Emily got home her daugther Alison came in. "Hey mom!" Emily smilied, Alison looked so much like her ex boyfriend Issac and her twin sister Maya looked so much like her. "How was school? Did you try out for any sports?" Alison nodded "cheerleading- Jeanette was trying out so..." she trailed off. Emily loved her two daughters. She would do anything for them. But she was _never_ honest with them. Just before she gave birth to Maya and Alison Emily had a baby girl, Violet. She gave her up for adoption and was never talked of. "Where's Maya?" she asked trying to get Violet out of her mind. "Out with Manny!" Alison sat down next to Emily, she sighed. "Mom... everyone knows how their moms and dads chose their name but you never told me how you chose mine or Maya's!" Emily bit her lip, she was trying to think of a excuse. "You where named after my two close friends who moved away..." From that moment the atmosphere turned awakward.

**Surprise!**

Aria held her purse tight in her hands as she was walking to her house. A million thoughts where flying through her head. "Hey Aria" she jumped as she heard Noel's voice. "Hey!" she hugged him "why are you hugging me?" laughed Noel breaking free from the hug. "Can't I hug my husband?" Joked Aria. She ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. She got a pregnancy test out of her bag, did what it said on the box and a few minutes later the stick said. **Positive. 3-4 weeks. **She felt like the walls where getting smaller.

* * *

**What gender should Aria's baby be. Boy or girl? What name?**

**Alison digs for infomation on the person she was named after. Hanna has a feeling that someone is following her**


	3. Chapter 3

The Pairings are:

Noel and Aria

Hanna and Mike

(Spencer and Emily are single.)

The Children:

Isis Khan- 16

Jared Khan- 15 (named after Noel's dead brother in the books.)

Jeanette Hastings- 16

Lana Hastings- 15

Juliet Montgomery- 8

Stacie Montgomery- 16

Alison Fields- 16

Maya Fields- 16

* * *

**Guilt**

It had been a few weeks since Aria had seen Ezra. She stormed out when she kissed him but went back to him and they had spent the night together. Aria knew that Noel would kill Ezra if he found out about their fling so until her unborn baby was born she was kept on thinking that it was Noel's. "Noel... can I talk to you?" she said sitting down next to him. "So... what do you want to talk to me about?" Aria bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" she said waiting for Noel's reaction. "That's... great!" He kissed her. "How many weeks?" Aria smilied "Seven weeks now!" Noel stood up "I've got to go pick up Jared from Lacrosse. I'll be back in an hour." He said before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. For a minute Aria just sat there, Isis was out with her friends so this was the perfect time to tell Ezra. She called his number. "Hey, it's Aria." Ezra laughed "hey, I was just thinking about you- I'm in the nieghbourhood and well. Can I come by- that is if Noel and your kids are out" Aria was unsure. "Sure but only for five minutes." She hung up. She was certain that Ezra wasn't the babys dad. A few minutes later Ezra came by and they had a little talk. "That night was the best night of my life!" he said reaching out for her hand, she pulled away. "Well _that_ night was a mistake- I'm ending it" he stopped smiling. "Did Noel find out?" she shook her head "no, and he never will! I'm pregnant... and he is the dad." Ezra looked speechless "could the baby be mine?" she shook her head "we slept together like five weeks ago. Besides this baby is a Khan, not a Fitz. Now please leave." He sighed "your secret won't be safe forever. You can shut yourself up but you can never shut me up!" he said before storming out. Aria felt sick.

**Alison Who?**

Alison looked through her moms old journals, looking for any infomation about Alison. When she gave up a newspaper article fell out of the book, filled with curiosity, she picked it up. "**Teenage girl gone missing!" **she read the article. "Local girl Alison DiLaurentis has been reported missing by her family. The ploice are treating this as a runaway case and nothing serious. Alison was last seen by her friends Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marrin and Emily Fields at an end of school sleepover." She dropped the paper in shock. "

**That Feeling Where You Think Your Being Followed**

It was midnight. Hanna had just take her toy poodle, Aubrey out for a walk. No one was outside. One or two cars passed every five minutes making Hanna feel scared. She then passed Spencer's old the house, the place where Ali or 'Courtney' died. She stopped walking to look at the barn behind the Hastings house. _SNAP_! She heard a branch snap. She turned around. "Who's there!?" She started running with Aubrey. She heard a faint giggle. Just then her phone buzzed, it was a message that read.

**Geuss who's back?**

**-A**

Hanna ran until she arrived at her house. She was breathless and couldn't sleep. It was probalay just a prank she thought. Maybe someone found out about A in an old new paper... or maybe A had decided that she wasn't going to quit.

* * *

**Who should the babys dad be? Ezra or Noel. Vote! **

**Spencer gets a message from A and contacts Toby (he is alive in this story.) Causing Jeanette and Lana to wonder if Toby is their dad.**

**It's Juliets birthday and Hanna becomes worried when she gets a present from Alison.**

**Emily's ex boyfriend comes back to Rosewood, claming to want to spend time with the girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Pairings are:

Noel and Aria

Hanna and Mike

(Spencer and Emily are single.)

The Children:

Isis Khan- 16

Jared Khan- 15 (named after Noel's dead brother in the books.)

Jeanette Hastings- 16

Lana Hastings- 15

Juliet Montgomery- 8

Stacie Montgomery- 16

Alison Fields- 16

Maya Fields- 16

* * *

_Message: This part is months from the last chapter. Aria is eight months pregnant_

**Keeping Secrets**

"I want it to be a girl- I would love a little sister" said Isis looking at her moms _huge _bump. "Boys are so cooler!" said Jared keeping his eyes on the soccer. Noel laughed "boy or girl, who cares. As long as it's mine!" Joked Noel which made Aria freeze. "Juliet's birthday party is in three hours so everyone be ready" said Aria getting up to answer a text, from unknown.

**Going back to your slutty ways? Fingers crossed that Noel doesn't find out!**

**-A**

"Shit!" said Aria almost dropping the phone. Noel came in "is everything ok?" he asked, Aria nodded. "Um yea, I've got to go buy Juliet's present" she said kissing his cheek before leaving. She had already bought Juliet's present. She was really going to see Ezra.

She knocked on his door, Ezra opened it. "Aria?" She stormed in "you have drove me crazy!" she said sitting down on the couch, Ezra looked confused. "Ok. I wanted to have a talk" Aria looked confused "about what?" He took a deep breath "you where eighteen when we split up and you got pregnant. With Isis." She nodded "I think Isis is my child" she laughed "oh please! She is Noel's. She has his eyes, even the same laugh!" Ezra looked embarrased "oh..." Aria stood up and left, without saying goodbye.

**A Message From A**

Spencer didn't normally use her phone, she had more important things to do then text and plays games. But after her mourning jog Spencer had a new message, she opened it.

**Who is your daugthers daddy? I know! His name begans with a T and end in a Y**

**-A**

Spencer laughed. Was that the best A could do? She then thought about Toby. After her mom and dad found out she was pregnant they blackmailed him to move out of Rosewood making Spencer thing that he wanted nothing to do with her. Deep down she still loved him. She had his number in her little adress book from ages ago and when she dialed the number she hoped that was still his number. "Hello?" She smilied, her hands where shaking. "T, Toby? Is that you?" There was a long pause down the phone. "Spencer- wow it's been so long since we've talked..." he stopped talking. "I'm sorry that my mom and dad forced you out of Rosewood. I didn't want them to" he cleared his throat. "Was the baby delivered safley?" she nodded "yeah. A baby girl. Jeanette." Spencer hadn't seen Toby for fifteen years after she had managed to track him down. "You have another daughter to. Lana." There was an even longer silence. "Oh... can I meet them? I'm only in Philly" Spencer smilied "sure!" her heart skipped a beat. "I still love you Spencer" he said before saying goodbye. Lana walked in. "Who where you talking to?" She hugged Jeanette. "Your... dad" Lana blinked in disbelief. "My dad! What's his name, what does he look like?" Spencer laughed. She felt good that she told Lana the truth about Toby. "He is very handsome and his name is Toby!" Lana wiped a tear off her cheek, "when can we meet him?" Spencer smilied "soon."

**The Things We Didn't Say**

Emily was all set to go to Hanna's for the afternoon. She loved spending time with her friends. But one thing she hated was going to parties without a date. When she had girlfriends her mom and dad made her feel uncomfertable and for things like Thanksgiving, she wasn't allowed to bring them. "Maya! Hurry up! Alison, put your shoes on!" She said opening the door. She jumped. "Hey..." Emily stood at the door, her mouth open. It was Issac. The father of her children, the one she lost her virginity to. "What are you doing here Issac?" he rubbed his neck. "I wanted to see my girls" Alison looked over her moms shoulder and hugged Issac. "Dad! Your here!" Issac smilied "I've missed you Allycat" Alison looked at mom "we where going to a party but you can come with us. Is that ok mom?" Emily nodded "sure. Maya, hurry up!" she was in a bad mood.

**And This Present Is From...**

Time had passed and Juliet's party had began. It was a pool party. "Mom, did you see aunty Aria's stomach? It's huge!" Hanna laughed "well she is eight months pregnant." Hanna hugged her, Juliet was her faveorite daugther because she was just like her. Except she didn't have a bitchy friend named Alison. Ashley Marrin walked up to her daugther. "Hanna the house looks amazing!" she said giving her a hug before sitting down on a chair next to Mike, Hanna smilied. "Well Mike decorated the living room" she said holding his hand. She stood up to announce that it was time to open presents. "Choose the big one first mom!" said Juliet pointing to the present that was wrapped in purple wrapping paper. There was a note. "Happy birthday Juliet- From Alison." Everyone looked at Alison. "Hey, I didn't send that." Hanna bit her lip. "Must be a mistake. Next one!" She looked at Aria, Spencer and Emily. They all looked terrified.

**Another Present For Aria**

"That is the last of the presents so everyone... go crazy!" said Mike giving Juliet a piggy back ride. Aria laughed, she took a sip of her orange juice. Suddenly the glass dropped. Spencer rushed to Aria's side. "Hanna, call the hospital. I think the babys coming" said Spencer helping Aria sit down on a chair. Noel held her hand. "It's too early!" she said. "Do you think the baby will be alright?" Spencer shrugged. "Everythings going to be fine Aria... everythings going to be fine."

* * *

**Boy or Girl? Names?**

**Aria waits for news as her baby fights for its life. Spencer and Emily rekindle their romance with Toby and Issac. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Pairings are:

Noel and Aria

Hanna and Mike

(Spencer and Emily are single.)

The Children:

Isis Khan- 16

Jared Khan- 15 (named after Noel's dead brother in the books.)

Elaina Khan (Middle name Darcy)

Jeanette Hastings- 16

Lana Hastings- 15

Juliet Montgomery- 8

Stacie Montgomery- 16

Alison Fields- 16

Maya Fields- 16

* * *

**Almost Safe and Sound**

It had been almost a week since Aria had given birth to her baby girl, Elaina Darcy. Even though Aria was discharged she spent every minute of the day at the hospital waiting for news on her daugthers life. "Aria, you need to get some rest. I'll wait for news." Aria hesitated but she was so tired she had to go home. "Call me if anything happens!" she said before walking out of the hospital. Her phone beeped. She tried to ignore it but she kept thinking that it was a concerned friend or family member. She looked at the text.

**I know you Aria. You want this to just go away... I can help you but it will come at a price**

**Kisses,**

**-A**

Aria held the phone close to her chest. Why did A want to help her and more importantly what was the price? Her family? Her reputation? Aria would have to wait.

**Bringing Back The Past**

Spencer was nervous. This was the first time in 15 years that she would see Toby. She was so nervous that she started biting her nails. "Mom... he's here!" Said Lana trying to hide her excitment. Spencer walked over to the window. Toby hadn't changed... Spencer opened the door. "Hey" she said shyly, she felt sixteen agian. "Can I come in?" he said laughing, Spencer nodded "sure. Lana and Jeanette are in the den!" She watched Toby walk into her home. She slowly closed the door and went to join them in the den.

**The Way We Where**

Emily was shaken up after Juliet's party. Was someone trying to prank her or was Alison really alive? She was distracted when Issac, her ex boyfriend bought in two glasses of wine and placed them on the marble coffee table. "I don't drink" Emily said pushing the glass away from her, Issac took a sip of his wine. "Do you want to talk about something?" He asked looking at Emily in a concerned way, she looked confused. "No... why?" He sighed deeply "why did you name our daugthers after a pyscho and your ex girlfriend?" She looked surprised "Alison wasn't a pyscho! And I feel bad about Maya. I never said goodbye to her before she- you know..." Issac hugged her "I'm sorry. I'm a little bit tipsy from drinking last night at this bar. They didn't speak. Issac looked into her eyes and pushed her hair back and kissed her.

**A Message From an A-ngel**

Aria's phone kept on ringing. It was Ezra and Aria didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want Ezra to be her daugthers dad. But something made her meet him, but she didn't know what it was. "I didn't think you would come- come in!" He said, Aria nodded and stepped into his appartment. "What do you want?!" Her voice was angry, Ezra laughed "I want to know if my daugther is ok. Eliana, is it?" she clenched her fists "she is not _your _daugther. She is Noel's." He smilied "she has my nose" She froze "you've visited her!" He stepped back from Aria "she is mine Aria. Why can't you just face that! I'm going to tell Noel because I don't want him to be near my daugther!" She felt like screaming. "I wish you would just drop dead!" she said storming out of the appartment. When she was out of the building her phone beeped, she looked at the message. It was from A.

**Your wish is my command**

**-A**

* * *

**Aria panics as Ezra goes missing and Eliana comes home. Hanna is freaked out when Juliet says that she has a gardian angel named Mona. **

**Does everyone like the name Eliana Darcy? **

**And Thanks to the reviews! I like hearing your opinions! **


	6. Chapter 6

The Pairings are:

Noel and Aria

Hanna and Mike

(Spencer and Emily are dating Toby and Issac.)

The Children:

Isis Khan- 16

Jared Khan- 15 (named after Noel's dead brother in the books.)

Elaina Khan (Middle name Darcy)

Jeanette Hastings- 16

Lana Hastings- 15

Juliet Montgomery- 8

Stacie Montgomery- 16

Alison Fields- 16

Maya Fields- 16

* * *

**Once Upon A Time There Was A Girl Named Mona**

Hanna had just gotten back from her mourning jog, she was surprised to find Juliet sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast. "Why are you up this early?" She asked giving her a hug. She shrugged her shoulders "my gardian angel told me to get up!" Hanna smilied, Juliet kept on talking about her imaginary friend and she thought it was a cute normal thing for a kid her age to do. "What's their name?" she asked trying to take an intrest. "Mona!" She spat out her water, "Mona? And what does she look like?" Juliet hesitated. "She has long black hair- she always in black." Hanna sat down next to Juliet. "Does she talk to you?" she asked her trying to see if her ex best friend was haunting her daugther. "She doesn't say anything- she just... it's hard to explain." Mike walked downstairs, Hanna felt relieved "er Mike, did you tell Juliet about Mona?"She seemed worried "no, why would I tell Juliet about Mona?" Hanna tried to smile. "Lets go get some ice cream. Then you can tell me all about your friend!"

**A Turn of Events**

Aria and Noel where watching the news to pass the time so they could pick up their daugther. She might have been six weeks premature but the doctors said that she was responding well and she was aloud to go home. "Breaking news. Local Rosewood teacher Ezra Fitz has gone missing. Rosewood PD have asked the public to come forward with any infomation." Noel looked at Aria "did you know he was in town?" She hesitated "I did see him in the restaurant when I went out with the kids a few months ago but that was all!" He nodded "did he say anything to you?" she shook her head "no, he just said hi and that was it." There was a knock at the door, Noel got up to answer it. "Aria, it's Wilden, he's come to talk to you about Ezra" she turned to see Wilden, a person who she spent a lot of time with in the past. "I'm sorry to bother you but due to Ezra Fitz being missing we are questioning everyone who knew him- you where at the top of our list. Do you mind if I come in?" She shook her head "no, not at all." She asked Noel to take the kids out for lunch so she and Wilden could have a private talk. "Long time since I questioned you. How old where you? 14?" Aria nodded "I'm 32 no... can we get this over with!" Wilden laughed "you still have attitude." As time gone by Wilden started asking questions and when he left Aria felt guilty. A didn't want to help her. Ezra was just in their way so it wouldn't be long for A to make Ezra go away... for good.

**I Don't Believe In Ghosts**

Hanna looked at her daugther through the car mirror. "You seem quiet- is everything ok?" Juliet shook her head "Mona's mad at me for telling you about her" Hanna rolled her eyes, "sweetie, Mona isn't real. Maybe when you where really young you heard me talk about her and now you've just made her up in your head." Juliet looked upset "I've seen her. She's real!" Hanna stopped the car. After all she thought Alison had died and maybe Mona didn't die. Maybe she was A. "When have you met Mona?" Juliet looked out the window. "A few weeks ago when you went inside that clothes shop. She came up to me and started talking to me. But when see saw you coming she ran off." Hanna stopped the car. "Change of plan sweetie. We're going back home."

* * *

**Hanna explains to Aria, Spencer and Emily that Mona is alive. They agree to find her but they don't want their children to be involved. **


End file.
